


The Mating Bites

by Bittodeath



Series: Pre's Consorts - Omegaverse AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Pre Vizsla, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Forced Marriage, Hurt, Mating Bites, Multi, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Omega CT-7567 | Rex, Omega Jango Fett, Omega Verse, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: AU where Pre became Mand'alor and won the war against the Republic. Jango, Anakin and Rex are consorts forced upon him by his Council to strengthen peace treaties and Mandalore's rule. His new consorts are terrified of him, and it really doesn't help that the Council wants to see them bonded to him.Refusing to force himself on his mates and bite them during sex, Pre settles for only biting them, like he did years before with Jango.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Pre Vizsla, CT-7567 | Rex/Pre Vizsla, Jango Fett/Pre Vizsla, Pre Vizsla/Anakin Skywalker/Jango Fett/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Pre's Consorts - Omegaverse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121432
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Pre's Consorts





	The Mating Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This was born on the JangAni discord server and is honestly a massive AU. You will find all related works in the Collection at the end - Pre's Consorts.  
> All my works within this AU will be gathered in the same series.

Pre knew he could get his new consorts a few days to get settled before the Council harassed him about mating them. A week at most, and that would be pushing it. They wanted their _Mand'alor's_ mates bonded and quickly heavy with children. They were still upset that Jango hadn't given him any.  
  
The week had passed, quicker than Pre would have liked. Anakin and Rex were far from settled, though.

  
He only gathered his most trusted advisors and companions to witness the bite, and knocked at Jango's door. He didn't wait for him to open, but talked through it. 

"It's Pre. I'm bonding with Anakin and Rex in a few minutes, in the green room. If you want to be there for them."  
  
He turned on his heels, and made his way to said room. Both omegas were seated on stools, clinging onto each other's hands. _Ka'ra_ , but they smelled terrified. It churned his stomach.  
  
His friends were there, grim-faced and serious. They had medical supplies ready, and the True Mandalorian medic Jango saw.  
  
They let go of each other's hands when he entered the room, and it didn't take long for Jango to arrive. He had a thunderous expression, his scent letting know just how much he hated the situation, and he glared at Pre before going to the two omegas and scenting them, trying to soothe them.  
  
"Can I use the Force to dampen Rex's pain, _Mand'alor_?", Anakin asked, bowing his head respectfully - fearfully, Pre's mind supplied.  
  
"Of course", he replied, relieved that they had a way to lessen the pain. He still remembered how awful it had been with Jango. It haunted him.  
  
Anakin moved, kneeling in front of Rex, and took his hands on his, squeezing tightly. Pre moved, stepping behind the clone, and gently tilted his head aside, baring his scent gland. Fear pulsed in the air, thick and cloying, and Pre gently nuzzled him, scenting him in an attempt to soothe.  
  
He licked at the spot he would bite, and didn't give himself time to think about it anymore. No, he bit down, sinking his fangs into muscle and down to the gland, piercing it. Rex's whole body locked up, seizing, but he didn't wail nor thrashed, Anakin holding him firmly. The pain in Rex's scent was far more muted than Jango's had been, which told Pre whatever Anakin was doing worked. He lapped at the bloody bite, instinctively trying to soothe it, and Rex let out a pained whine. The taste of blood on his lips and tongue was nauseating, but he pushed it down and wiped his mouth, stepping away to let the medic work.  
  
Rex got a painkiller shot, and another to avoid infection - it was rare, but it could happen- before thoroughly cleaning, disinfecting and bandaging the wound.   
  
Rex's eyes were drooping from the painkiller already, strong stuff - he wasn't repeating the mistakes he'd made with Jango.  
  
Two of Pre's most trusted verde, omegas themselves - though the _beskar'gam_ hid that - took Rex, bringing him back to his bedroom to sleep off the drugs.   
  


Anakin was left there, still kneeling on the ground, trembling slightly, though he controlled himself enough to not let fear into his scent. Jango nudged him and he sat up, onto the stool. The older omega scented him thoroughly, crouching by his side and baring his own neck in an attempt to comfort him. Anakin took deep breaths there, and glanced at the medic.  
  
"Don't bother with the painkillers", he said, sounding strained. "That doesn't work nearly long enough on Force-users. I can take it."  
  
Jango frowned, clearly unhappy, but held him tight. That left a sour taste in Pre's mouth, however.  
  
"And the Force? You can't do what you did for Rex?"  
  
Anakin bit his lips.  
  
"It requires a lot of focus. If it's as painful as Jango said it would be, I won't be able to focus enough."  
  
Pre's blood ran cold at the thought. _Ka'ra_ , but he was torturing his mates. For a second, he thought he really would sick up.  
  
"I'm sorry", he whispered when he stepped close, for Anakin's ears only - and maybe Jango, given how close he was.  
  
Anakin used a clip to pin his hair aside, baring his neck submissively. Pre wanted to mouth and nip at the exposed skin, lave it with his tongue and suck it until his pretty omega was screaming in pleasure. Anakin wouldn't want that, though. So he settled for a gentle nudge, a lick, and Jango's scent bathing him. It would have to do.  
  
He curled his lips, exposing his fangs, and bit down hard, holding on as Anakin screamed and thrashed, pinning him down so he didn't tear himself further on his teeth. Pain shot through his mild scent - Pre was about sure him and Rex were on suppressants, their scents far too mild for fertile omegas in their prime - settling bitterly on his tongue, burning his nose. He held on until the scream tapered off into heavy sobs, the young omega close to passing out from the pain.  
  
Slowly, he let go, and Jango growled at him, making his skin crawl. He drew back, letting his consort lick at the bite in his stead, holding Anakin tight as he all but crumbled.  
  
Pre burst out of the room, and still nearly didn't make it to a fresher before sicking up. He breathed through it, but he could still taste blood and pain and fear, and he felt like it would never come off his skin. A burning shower that left his skin raw barely dampened the impression, and it was all he could do to go back to his room and crawl into the den he'd made for himself in what was supposed to be a walk-in closet. There, he curled up, muffling his whimpers in blankets bathed with his own scent. It wasn't as comfortable as an omega's nest, but no alpha den was when they didn't let their omegas in. It would have to do. He clutched the soft, threaded blanket to his chest - the one that once belonged to his mother, but her scent had been gone from it years ago. He could only hope they would forgive him.  
  
He certainly couldn't.  
  
  


Anakin very nearly passed out from the pain, clutching desperately at Jango's shoulders as pain throbbed from his neck and into his whole body.  
  
He still nearly bit off the medic's fingers when they came too close.   
  
" _Udesii_ ", Jango whispered, letting his scent out. "Let them look at you. We need to stop the bleeding."  
  
Anakin went to nod, but stiffened as pain shot through him and bit back a whimper. The advisors filed out of the room, leaving Anakin with Jango and the medic.  
  
They were quick and assured as they treated the wound, and Anakin simply focused on breathing through it.  
  
That was when he started to feel floaty and faint, and he breathed easier as the pain receded.  
  
" _Osik_ ", the medic swore. "Jango, help me. That syringe, quick."  
"What's happening?"  
"Pain-triggered heat", the medic growled. "We have two minutes to stop it from setting."  
  
Jango felt his heart stop for a second, at the thought of Anakin going into heat like that. Thankfully, they got the shot ready in time, and his temperature went down.  
  
The medic's hands were trembling, but they looked up to Jango.  
  
"This never happened", they said, and Jango nodded.  
"Never", he promised, gently brushing Anakin's hair back.  
  
The young omega blinked, hazed and confused.  
  
"You're alright", Jango whispered, holding him tight. " _Udesii_. Go to sleep.


End file.
